


The Fallen

by Lady_Togepi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Person, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, My First AO3 Post, POV First Person, Reader Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, True Love, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Togepi/pseuds/Lady_Togepi
Summary: I was just minding my own business, trying to complete my projects when something caught my attention. Apparently someone has details concerning my parents? I went out to investigate when my night turned into quite a hell fest. Maybe it is one. By the way, who is this guy? Why is he wearing all black?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not a lot of V fan fiction works out here so I thought I’d try my hand at writing a few. Forgive me, but when I saw DMC5 trailers, I kinda fell in love with V’s character. So, here it is! I welcome every feedback so I can continue to improve my writing language!

I couldn’t sleep a wink. No matter how hard I try, I just couldn’t. The rain pattering against the window usually helps me trigger the melatonin in my brain. I had the aromatherapy on with the lavender essential oil. I’ve tried everything from the melatonin pills to tiring myself out physically. Well, there are a few other things I could have tried, but I rather use it as a last resort. One of the many nights of suffering from insomnia, I wouldn’t want to wish it on my worse enemies… yet.

I turned to look at my clock, reading at 3:48 AM. Growing frustrated, I finally gave up and threw open my covers, shivering a little from the sudden movement from the blankets. Grabbing the black leggings off my chair, I quickly slipped it on and slipped on my socks. I shuffled around the room in the dark until I finally turned on the lamps that sat at my desk, causing me to strain my eyes until I finally adjusted to it. Rubbing my eyes and opening the laptop, I yawned as I waited for the laptop to turn on. If I couldn’t sleep, might as well continue working on my projects. Maybe I should get coffee started first. As I log in, waiting for a few more minutes for the laptop to finish loading up I decided to go ahead and make my coffee, going through the narrow hallway of my old apartment, into the living room and then finally to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room.

It’s small enough, perfect size to me, apartment that is affordable enough for me considering that my budget. The paint off the wall is being chipped and torn off a bit, but I didn’t care enough to complain about it to try to get it repainted by the landlord. A few things could use a bit of a fixing such as the half-bathroom down the hall near the kitchen could have its toilet fixed. I don’t need two working toilets, though. As long as I have a roof over my head, working shower, working toilet, clothes, and food in my belly, I’m perfectly satisfied. Student loans are quite a lot to handle and I need the extra money I could earn to get it paid off. I’ll probably never be able to pay it off, considering the economic situation everyone is having. The rich being too greedy with their money isn’t a good outlook to the outsiders.

I grabbed the coffee filter out of the cabinet, fished one out of the bag and turned to the pantry closet to grab my favorite brand of coffee. Poured enough for 8 cups of coffee into the filter. It is going to be a long night and I need all the caffeine I could get. Maybe I’ll get a crash from all that coffee and I’ll finally savor any sleep I could get even if I pass out in the middle of class. I grab the pot when I finished putting the filter inside, pouring the water inside to finish getting the pot ready to brew. I turned on the power and sat on the counter, waiting patiently as I stare at the window, watching the rain patter against it.

I heard my laptop made a notification noise, remembering that I made my e-mail program to open automatically when I start it up. Curious, I decided to check it out while the coffee pot finishes up. I pull up my chair, opening up the e-mail as I sat down. The e-mail read:

 

_Sender: Anonymous_

_Subject: URGENT_

_Please meet me at the park near you. It concerns your parents._

 

I read it slowly again, trying to understand the message, and hovered my cursor over the sender to see if they used a legit e-mail or a false one. It was a bunch of jumbled letters as if someone smashed the keyboard and the service they are using to send it doesn’t seem to exist. I wasn’t sure if this is a legit e-mail or an attempt to kidnap me. As far to my knowledge, my real parents passed away from a deadly accident and I got adopted later on. I didn’t remember much of my real one, as I was just a toddler when all that happened. Cliché of a story, I know. Now this person claims to have knowledge of my parents? When I got old enough to want to know more of my parents, there were very little details of them and no extended family exists from either side. It’s almost as if no one wants me to find out the truth of my real parents, but I decided to drop it before it gave me even more of a headache. Still, I want to know more of my parents even if it just info on the whereabouts of my extended family. It couldn’t hurt to check it out. But before I decide to get dressed, I should have my cup of coffee first.

 

I walk out to the park in my hoodie and jeans, completed with some combat boots. Simple yet comfortable outfit does the job for me. I’m not too worried about my appearance anyways. I had my umbrella out, plus the hoodie covering my head. No one is out and about in the park. After all, it is late in the middle of the night and it’s rain out. I decided to walk towards the playground, trying to keep an eye out on anything or anyone suspicious or out of the ordinary. It’s starting to get cold, which thankfully I had my hoodie on for. A dark figure starts to step out of the shadow, startling me. I have my biggest key ready in between my knuckles in case I need to defend myself. A man with black hair that reaches his shoulders, stares back at me. He is wearing a long black coat and what seems to be a vest underneath that. Black pants with black sandals. Everything black. His pale skin is covered in tattoos as well.

Breaking the silence, I attempted to confront him about the e-mail that I received earlier; “Uh you’re the one that sent me that e-mail, right?” I asked, stammering over my words a little, obviously nervous. The man simply nodded, still not saying a word. I look around the surrounding area, seeing if there might be anyone or anything else hiding in the shadows like he was. Attempting to get a word out of him, I try to a stern voice, “Why the secrecy? Were you watching me?”

“Not you. Them.” He finally answers, motioning his head towards something behind me. Gulping, I slowly turn around, gripping my keys hard that it started to hurt. A bunch of strange creatures seemed to have materialized behind me when I wasn’t looking. I could feel my heart start to pound inside me, wanting to scream but nothing would come out. What were they and why are they here? Were they hunting something? Someone? Were they hunting me? One of them starts to jump towards me. I try to shield myself with my arms, shutting my eyes tightly, begging to myself to wake up. Maybe I did fall asleep and I just don’t think this is a dream. Next thing I heard, I heard a roar from sounded like a panther or something. I opened my eyes, almost afraid to open them up. I could see a panther-like creature attacking the creatures with… blades? I walked backwards, trying to get away from the proximity of the battle. I turned and tried to run for my apartment when I got cut off by another one of those creatures. A griffon started to attack it before it could swipe its claws at me. I crouch down, burying my head into my knees, basically trying to make myself as small as possible.

A few more roars and screeches were heard, bodies being dropped, and what was actually minutes felt like hours went by. Noises stopped and now all I am hearing are footsteps, approaching me slowly. The footsteps stopped and I slowly start to look around, seeing there’s nothing. Not a single body dead on the ground. I start to get confused, murmuring to myself, “Wh-what?” I stand up slowly; turn around to see the same strange man looking at me with his cane out this time. I slowly back up until I’m against a tree and held out my keys, trying to use it as a weapon to stab him with, “Stay back!” He scoffed and shrugged, “ I just got rid of all those Nobodies for you and you think I’M the threat?”

“I-I don’t know. This is… What? Nobodies? For all I know, it could be that you summoned them.”

“That’s fair. But it doesn’t also make sense for me to try to get rid of them just to save you. They want you for something. Or maybe someone really wants you dead.”

“Who would want me dead? What about my parents?”

“Hmm, I don’t know and I think your real parents are connected to whatever the shit is going on with you.”

He starts to walk away; his creatures start to follow behind him. I wanted to know more. He couldn’t just tell me all this and expect me to drop it. I put away my keys, suddenly calling out after him, “Wait!” He pauses, his head start to look over his shoulders, waiting for me to speak. Trying to find the words, I finally decided to settle for thanking him, “Thank you for saving my life. I… I don’t know who my real parents are and there’s very little of details of them and my extended family. You’re the first to probably know any real details of them.” He waited patiently, not saying anything back. He’s quite the silent type. I continued, “Let me come with you.”

“No,” he said immediately, start to walk away again. Determined, I walk up quickly to catch up to him and grabbed his shoulders to try to make him face me. He stared at me, his eyebrows furrowing, as he does not like to be touched or grabbed like that it seems.

“I’m coming with you whether you like it or not. You say they’re after me. They’re going to keep coming after me unless I’m safe with you.”

He stayed silent for a few minutes, contemplating something, thinking deeply to himself. He sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, and finally looked at me. “Fine,” he said, sighing in the defeat. I smile, start to turn towards my apartment when he continued, “You don’t have time to pack a bag. We need to go now.”

“Wait where are we going.”

“Someone who could help us.”

I followed behind him for quite a while, my feet growing tired. My eyes start to strain themselves a bit when we finally came to a stop. I looked up to him, his eyes glued on to something. I followed the direction of what he was staring at, coming down to a small building with a bright neon sign. Devil May Cry.


	2. Little Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more I know about V, the more I am confused about the nature of him. Who exactly is he? I attempted to resume my life after the wild night, but it did not appear to help. I follow V onto some important mission only to be cast aside as a bystander. What can I do to help him? I feel useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I had a writer's block and playing the DMC5 game helps a lot of where I want this series to go. I am trying to do a slow-burn romance here, make it as realistic as possible. Also trying to keep the characters... in-character? Hopefully I've been doing good so far and I really haven't visualized how many chapters I am planning on doing. We shall see how it goes. ^_^ Again, I welcome any feedback!

I stare at the bright neon sign before me, rubbing my hands together as I wait for the man to respond or walk forward. I’m starting to feel the effects of very little sleep, wishing that I stayed in bed. If I had, maybe none of this would have happened. But I also don’t want to think about the worse case scenario if I hadn’t gotten the warning e-mail. Wanting to break the silence, I ask him, “What is this place? Some kind of bar?” He grips his cane and then starts to walk forward, completely ignoring me or probably didn’t hear me. Either way, I roll my eyes and start to follow behind him, not wanting to be left behind out in the open. What if those Nobodies creatures are still lurking the shadows, waiting for me. I shudder at the thought, walking quickly to catch up to him and finally walked into the Devil May Cry building.

When I went inside, there was a man standing over a desk with his back to us, dressed in grey slacks with a red vest over his white collared shirt, completing his look with a black fedora hat and a long black coat. He don’t seem to notice me walking in as he continues his conversation with another man in front of him, sitting in his chair, “Meet your new client,” indicating the tattooed man leaning against the wall next to the entrance with his book out as I stood next to him awkwardly, feeling invisible. I slowly shuffled my way out of the entrance as the long-coat man started to walk towards the entrance, continuing, “Listen. I’m going to go find Lady and Trish. Bring them in on this.”

“Oh come on, you don’t think I could handle this?!” the white-haired man quickly replied, expression filled with disbelief.

“We need all the help we can get. It is a big job, Dante… Big job.”

So this white-haired dude’s name is Dante. I start to get curious on what big job they’re talking about and what does this tattooed man have to do with the business? Devil May Cry…. what kind of business is this Dante guy running? I looked around, trying not to be nosey as the stranger stood before me. I already feel awkward enough, so I was trying hard not to make eye contact with him before he finally decides to break the tension. “And what is your name, young lady?” He asked. I smile at him, eyes not really following suit, and replied, “[y/n]. [y/n] [y/l/n], sir. Nice to meet you.” I held out my hand for him to shake and he took it, giving me a firm business-like handshake.

“J.D. Morrison. Just call me Morrison. Please excuse me; I’m in a bit of a rush to retrieve two more associates of Dante’s. I didn’t want to be rude and ignore your presence.”

“Oh it’s no problem. I’m just… a bystander, I guess?"

“Ah, I see… please excuse me.”

I nodded as I move out of the way of the entrance, letting him pass by. A few moments of awkward silence pass by until Dante finally decides to break the ice, “So, what’s your name?” as he nods towards the tattooed man. He pushes himself off the wall; eyes still glued the door, as he walks towards the desk, replying to him, “’I have no name; I am but two days old…’ Just kidding. You can call me ‘V.’”

Leaning back into his chair, Dante gets right to the point immediately, “Okay, V… why don’t you start by telling me everything you know about this job?”

“A powerful demon is about to resurrect, and we need your help, Dante.”

“Now that’s a familiar tune… Do you have any idea how many times I heard that same exact line?”

Dante pushes himself off the chair, walking towards the couch sitting near the jukebox, and sat down with crossing his leg. V stared at him as he gathered his thoughts, trying to carefully think what he is going to say next. I don’t know what I’m hearing, but if I were asked if I believe in things like demons before tonight, I would’ve laughed in their face. I still don’t know what am I supposed to feel after earlier tonight. Now I finally know the name of the man who saved me… V. It sounded like a nickname and he’s not quite ready to reveal all of himself yet. The man doesn’t talk much anyways, so I shouldn’t expect anything revealing about him anytime soon. I shift from one foot to another, trying to stay awake as I listen in to their conversation. V continued, “This is…. special.”

“Special?” That got Dante’s attention, but he remains skeptical, “Okay… Special, how?”

“This demon is your ‘reason’…. Your reason for fighting.”

“Okay… Does this demon got a name?”

Suddenly, my cell phone rang and I didn’t notice that it was coming from me until the third ring and those two immediately shifted their attention towards me. I patted my pockets until I finally got to the one that holds my phone. Immediately embarrassed for interrupting them, I quickly managed to stammer out an apology, “S-sorry… Let me take this call.” I quickly walk outside for a quiet moment and to give them a little bit of privacy without them having to hear my conversation. It was my best friend, Lux, calling me and I noticed the time: 4:06 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes, yawning as I push the button to accept the call, holding the phone to my ear, answering, “Hello?”

“Hey you! I came by your place to help with the all-nighter but you’re not here. Where are you?”

Oh! I went for a bit of a walk. I had to get out of my place and need a breath of fresh air.”

"But it’s rain out…”

“I have my umbrella…. and you know how much I like the rain.”

“Alright, but I have a bit of a late-night snacks here… and ugh much better coffee. Get your butt back here.”

I chuckled and pinched my nose. I’m quite a ways from my apartment, but maybe I can hitch a ride. “Alright,” I finally answer, “I’m on my way. Give me a few minute to start my way back.”

“Okay! Be safe!”

I hung up the phone and put them in my pocket, stretching a bit and shuddering a bit at the cold. I turn around and bumped into V, who was standing right behind me. How long was he standing here? Did he listen to the entire conversation or just a bit of it?

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

He placed a hand on my shoulder to help steady myself. I regained my balance and straightened myself out. “S-so,” I continued, “What happened in there? Did Dante accept the job?”

He nodded, answering, “Yes. We’re to wait for his associates to come back and receive the news of the job.”

“What’s this demon that they have to take down?”

He starts walking ahead, not waiting for me to catch up to him. Not looking back, he quickly replied, “Not something any ordinary human could handle. Not even I could take him down.” I nodded, still trying to wrap my head around the idea of demons. I pinched myself quickly; making sure that it’s just a dream. I felt the pain, bit down the tiny yelp, disappointed that this is the reality I’m dealing with right now. I shouldn’t worry about demons right now, anyways. He kept walking, not sure why I’m following right behind him. I jogged up to him to catch up, and breathlessly explained, “I have to go back to my place. My friend is waiting for me there.”

“Let me walk to back to your place then.”

That almost sounded romantic. Normally, I would’ve just told him to go home as I thought I could handle myself. However, with the thought of demons being real and that I am being targeted somehow, I accepted his generosity. I continue to walk close by him, still keeping my guard up at the shadows that might have those things lurking. Waiting for the opportunity to skin me alive, probably. I push the thought to the back of my head. Somehow, though, being nearby V makes me feel safer even though I barely met the man and I have many reasons not to trust him. It almost feels like I have met him before when there’s no way that could be possible. Then I remembered about the e-mail he had sent earlier about my parents. He still hasn’t said anything about them and I want to find out more about them. “V…” I called out, my voice croaking a little. I cleared my throat as I notice V looking back at me, still walking ahead. His creatures were gone, I had noticed. A lot of questions are going through my mind, but one thing that I am determined to get answers for, “What do you actually know about my family?” He slows down to my pace, his hands gripping the handle of his cane as he collects his thought. He seems to be a man with careful words. Probably because he doesn’t want to reveal too much at once or that he doesn’t know how to act around people. Who knows at this point? I wonder if there’s anyone close to him that actually knows him.

“Your lineage… isn’t what you think it is,” he explained. He searches my face for a reaction, but I waited patiently for more information. I’m not going to let him get away with giving me vague answers. He sighs and finally continues, “It’s going to be hard to explain in so little time. When are you free again?”

I gathered my thoughts about today’s schedule. I have to deal with my best friend first then it IS a school night, so I have my classes at my university starting at 9 AM… I think I would like to squeeze in a tiny bit of sleep before that. Everything finishes around 3 to 4 PM for me, depending on transit back to my apartment.

“I’m available in the afternoon… around 4 PM. I’ll be at my apartment by then.”

He nods, resumed walking, and replied, “I’ll stop by around that time.”

 

* * *

 

I finally got to my apartment door, not noticing that V was no longer following behind me. I turned around expecting him there, but he wasn’t. I was slightly disappointed, but at least I finally got back to my place safely. I fumbled for my keys, finally put the correct key in, and turned the knob as I walk inside. I hear typing in the living room and fresh coffee coming from the kitchen. It smells a lot better than the previous pot I had attempted to make. I really have no idea how I managed to drink the coffee that I make. I close the door and threw my keys into the empty bowl on the counter. Lux heard me coming in, exclaimed, but not once getting up as she continues to type away, “Hey you! Coffee’s fresh. Help yourself!” I chuckle and grab a fresh mug out of the cabinet. I poured myself some coffee and add in my preference of creamer and sugar. Quickly trying to fix my hair to make myself less of a hot mess, I walk to the living room and sat on the sofa opposite of Lux. I sigh as I finally start to relax, unclenching my jaws and relaxing my shoulders from tension. Lux looked up from her screen for a brief second, got back to her screen, and took another second to do a second glance. She shut down her laptop, putting it to the side, and has a concerned look on her face.

“Dude, are you ok?” She questions, “You look like a hot mess.”

I shrugged, “I have very little sleep and thought the walk would help me.”

Lux eyed me for a few seconds, taking the time to decide whether or not she wants to believe me. I honestly can’t straight up lie to her, but I also couldn’t tell her the truth about the demons and V who happens to be able to conjure up animals out of thin air. I still need to try to ask him about how he’s able to do that. There are still things that I don’t understand and I also didn’t want to possibly put her in danger if I told her the truth. If she knows the truth, it could be that the demons are the type to keep their world a secret. I was thinking that perhaps they’d start going after her if she knows the truth about them. I probably watch too many movies, but I don’t want to risk it either.

Finally, she shrugs it off and got up from the couch, stretching her limbs a bit. I let my breath go, not realizing that I was holding it in as she contemplated my answer. “Well, girly. Maybe the coffee isn’t a good idea then. I’ll make you some sleepy time tea. Extra strength!” She remarked as she walks over to me and took my coffee mug. I pouted slightly, but didn’t fight for it either. She’s right, after all. Maybe after all that happened, I’ll be able to sleep the little sleep I could squeeze in before I have to go for my morning class. I decided to get up from my seat, walk over to my bedroom and put on something comfortable. It started raining again, I notice, as I could hear the patter against the window. With Lux here, I don’t think I need to worry about demons going after me in my sleep. Within the next several minutes, I got my sleepy time tea, slipped into my bed, and thought I saw a dark figure sitting outside the tree that looks like a bird. I slipped into a deep slumber before I could think much of anything about it.

 

* * *

 

I feel a slight tap on the shoulder, causing me to stir from my slumber. I groan softly, rubbing my eyes, and look up to see who is attempting to awake me. Lux stands over me with my usual to-go cup and I could smell coffee coming from the cup. “Rise and shine, beautiful!” I groan and lay back down with the blanket over my head. Lux sets the cup down on my nightstand and then quickly ripped the blanket off me, causing me to shudder to the sudden lack of warmth.

“I said,” she asserted, “Rise and shine!” She gave my butt a smack and then walks over to the blinds to open them all the way. The light slightly hurting my eyes as I attempt to shield them to no avail, cursing at Lux in my head. I sigh and slowly plant my feet on the ground, stretching my back a bit as I roll my neck as well. Once Lux is satisfied with the fact that I am definitely getting up now, she kneeled in front of me, “You know…. You’re actually late to class.” That definitely got my attention as my eyes start to widen up in horror, then quickly get my butt off the bed, going around trying to find my clothes as I exclaimed, “Oh no, oh no! Why didn’t you wake me up?! I thought I had my alarm on.”

“Power was out for some reason…. Everywhere, it seems.”

“Ugh. Great, I’m already behind on assignment and now I don’t want my professors to think I’m definitely slacking off for real this time.”

“Relax, they’ll understand.”

I ignored Lux as I finally found my jeans in the pile of clean clothes that I didn’t bother folding, a tank top folded over my chair, and a cardigan to go with the tank top. I quickly went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to quickly put my hair in a neat, but easy up-do. I sighed, as I am not quite satisfied with my hair, but have no time to argue with myself about it. Turning on my heels, I notice Lux is smirking as she is leaning against the doorway. “Why are you smirking?” I asked, looking at myself to see if I may have looked a bit ridiculous.

“That’s one way to get you out of bed. You’re actually on time, you got like two hours to get to class.”

I feel a bit relieved, but at the same time, I scowled. “You asshole!” I smacked her shoulders slightly playful, but a bit hard.

“Hey, you weren’t getting up! But I am telling the truth about power being out. Thank god for cell phones, right?”

I went back into the bathroom to really take the time to clean myself up, do my usual morning routine, and possibly have time to be able to stop by a café nearby my university to pick up some breakfast. Lux’s coffee is great, but I like the café’s breakfast better. Time to get my day started as I finally got my hair to cooperate. I walk out the bathroom and grabbed the coffee that was set on my nightstand, and motioned Lux to get out butts moving out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

About two weeks passed by, going about my usual routine. I never noticed V anywhere near the area wherever I go, hoping he’d be at least nearby. I gave up on that after about three days, concluding that he might be busy with his business with that Dante guy. We still need to talk about my lineage, but he is no where to be found even though he said he'll stop by. I finally caught up on my sleep, try my best to keep up with my assignments, and asked Lux to stay with me the past few weeks, actually. I didn’t want to be alone with the thought that there are demons lurking out there. I wanted to get in touch with V to see if perhaps the deed is done with the whole demon thing and that’ll put my mind to ease that there won’t be any more of those things anymore trying to kill me. It doesn’t help that I have no way to contact him. Honestly, I tried to find my way around to get to the Devil May Cry bar, but that place wasn’t easy to find if I don’t know where to look… which I actually don’t. I was simply following V last time and wasn’t paying attention to the ways to get there. Oh well, no use of worrying about it except the fact that I constantly have to look over my shoulders to make sure there aren’t any demons lurking in the shadows even in the daylight. You never know. Okay, maybe I do need to talk to V soon and it’s not helping that I didn’t even bother to ask how to contact him. In my defense, I was sleep deprived. Maybe I still am slightly because I could look up and sometimes see the bird creature sitting on one building, watching me. Then I blinked and there was nothing there at all, making me think that I might be going crazy.

I finally get home from the day’s worth of errands and classes, sighing as I feel my body begging to rest up. But ever since that night, I sometimes get reoccurring nightmares that causes me to not really want to go into deep slumber anymore, not really getting the true rest that I deserve. Lux isn’t home yet, so I felt a slightly disappointment. I decided that I should try to relax without the company of anyone, so I kicked off my shoes, set my keys on the counter, and put up all my stuff in the closet. I stripped myself to just a tank top and covered myself with a blanket as I lay myself down on the bed. I took a deep breath, looking at the watch to see it is 7:44 PM. I spent the rest of the afternoon after my classes in the library, needing to concentrate on my assignments and trying to get ahead a bit for other classes so I wouldn’t have to worry much about it. I was about to close my eyes and slip into my slumber when I heard knocking. Lux has the key unless she has forgotten, but even if she did, she would have called me about it first. I wasn’t expecting anyone either, so that really puzzled me. I grabbed a long silk robe from the bathroom and slipped it on, wrapping my body with the ties that come with it. I walk over to the entrance of my apartment door, peeking out of the peephole and see V waiting patiently for me. I wasn’t expecting anyone especially him and I’m not exactly in my best. I didn’t want to keep him waiting either, so I decided to unlock the deadbolt and finally open the door. V is leaning into his cane for support, looking at me and then finally said, “Hello [y/n]. Pardon my absence, but I had to ensure preparing is going smoothly.” I nodded, holding the door open wider, and gestured him to come inside. V walks inside, looking around my place, taking in the decorations. I didn’t see any of his creatures following behind him, so I closed the door.

“Do you want something to drink? Water? Coffee?”

“No, I’m fine. Not going to stay long. In fact,” he turns around to face me, walking towards me until he’s about at arm’s length away from me, “I need you to come with me.”

“Wait, why? Do you need me for something?”

“I don’t think I can leave you alone here any longer. It might get dangerous.”

“Wait, you still couldn’t get rid of that demon you’re talking about?”

“No, we were waiting for his associates and preparing for the take down, but I feared it is worse than I thought. I turned back and came to get you and an insurance policy of a sort.

I contemplated about that for a moment, not sure if I wanted to put myself in danger and not really sure what I should expect. V says it’s far more dangerous to leave me alone and he seems to be the kind of man that takes all things into consideration. I feel far safer with him than I have with Lux. As much as I love my best friend, I think it’s better to go with V. I finally nodded, “Give me a few to at least put something decent. Make yourself at home.” V turn around towards the living room as I walk back into my bedroom, closing the door to give myself some privacy as I find jeans and a plain t-shirt to slip into. I found my combat boots and decided to slip into that one. After deeming myself decent enough to go out, I get out the bedroom and find V reading his book. Curious, I asked him, “What are you reading?” V looked up at me then back to the book, reading a loud of what he’s currently reading,

 

“Little lamb who made thee

Dost thou know who made thee

Gave thee life & bid thee feed.

By the stream & o’er the mead;

Gave thee clothing of delight,

Softest clothing wooly bright;

Gave thee such a tender voice,

Making all the vales rejoice”

 

V gets up and closes his book, waiting for my response. I smile at him, nodding, “William Blake. I like his poems,” I remarked. It was a bit dark to see, but I thought I saw a slight smile from him.

“We best get going,” V noted and opened the door for me, gesturing me that I go first. I complied, grabbing the keys on the way out. With the both of us out of my place, I ensured that I locked my door. I thought about calling Lux not to expect me tonight, but I assumed that she’s probably busy doing her own thing that I didn’t want to bother her. I followed V closely to wherever he is going.

 

* * *

 

 

We finally go to the place where we are supposed to be meeting another associate of Dante’s. V may have left out the fact that they weren’t exactly expecting us. V went up ahead and knocked on the door. I stay behind him, waiting patiently for someone to answer. A few seconds passes by until a woman finally answers the door, “Hello! How may I help you?” V looks back at me then to the woman, “I need to speak to Nero. It concerns Dante.” The woman looks at V then behind him, trying to get a good look at the both of us.

“May I ask your names?”

I decided to speak up, “Pardon our manners. My name is [y/n] and this is V. Pleased to meet you!” I hold out my hand, waiting for her. She takes it, smiling at the both of us and finally rescinds her hand.

“Mine is Kyrie. Please come in while I go get Nero.”

She holds the door out for us to come into her home, which is not fancy, but quite comfortable with a tiny garage attached. V walks inside, looking back to make sure I follow behind. I look around, taking in the surrounding as Kyrie moves ahead to look for this Nero guy. Wanting to break the awkward silence, I start asking V a few questions, “So this business is basically demon hunting, right?”

V nodded, not really speaking a word.

I continued, “So those associates you keep mentioning, they’re also in the demon hunting business?”

V looks back at me and I couldn’t tell if he is slightly annoyed or amused. I remained silent for a bit, which V starts to relax again.

“So how do you know about this demon resurrecting? What is it? Or who? Do all demons have previous identity or something?”

“I-“

I hear several footsteps coming towards us. Kyrie and a man next to her come into our view. The man stops Kyrie, whispering something to her, and Kyrie nodded. She caught me staring and greeted me with a wave as Nero turns back to us and continued walking, leaving her behind. Kyrie walks away as Nero greeted us with a nod, “Hey. Nero here. What do you need?” V seems to be gathering his thoughts on how he wants to say it before finally answering, “We need your help. I hired Dante to help kill the demon that is about to resurrect and it’s worse than I imagined. I came here to hire you as backup.”

“Uh, sorry but I’m out for the job.”

Nero gestures to his right arm, showing V that he’s missing half of it. V stares at his arm for a few moments, his lips tightly thin, then finally added in, “This demon is the one that took your arm.”

Nero got a bit confused, probably having a million questions going through his head.

“Wait, how do you kno-“

“There’s no time to waste explaining. This demon is a threat and needs to be taken down as soon as possible. Dante is probably off buying time. We need your help.”

Nero contemplated for a few seconds, then looks behind him to see if anyone else is listening. He looks back at V and then finally barely noticed that I was standing right behind him, listening to their conversation. He decides to ask no further questions, nodding, “Alright. Let me get my sword.”

 

* * *

 

We get near what seems to be a giant tree standing before us, several people gather round, curious to what is it exactly. Several helicopters trying to get news on this strange looking thing that sprouted out of the ground, covering what little information they have live. Several news truck are on ground, trying to cover their side of the story and a lot of cop cars surrounding the area as well. Some of the civilians are taking pictures as well, some just chatting and coming up with their own theories with what it could be. I shook my head, looking forward now, and following V. I took out my phone to call Lux, letting it ring a few times before I got an automated message saying that the lines are all busy. I scowled, attempting the call one more time to hopefully get through; same automated message. I put my phone away and jog up to catch up to V and Nero. Morrison was standing near the cop car, cigarette in mouth, turning to see the three of us walking up to him.

“Hey fellas. Situation hasn’t changed yet,” Morrison informed. “I see you got Nero to join in on the job now, huh.”

Nero greeted with wave, “Hey. Dante’s in there?”

Morrison nodded in reply, “Yeah, seems like it. More civilians are coming out, so the sooner we can get rid of this thing, the better.”

Nero walks on ahead towards the demon-looking tree, V following behind him and then stops for a few seconds. He turns to me and said, “You should stay here with him.”

I got confused and attempt to try to argue until V places a hand on my shoulder. I look at his hand for a brief second then back on his face, my expression softening.

“You’re safe out here than in there,” he whispers to me, almost sounding like he was pleading with me. Finally, I nodded and he lifts his hand off my shoulder, seeming a bit relieved. He turns around to catch up to Nero and I blurt out, “Come back safe.” V simply looks over his shoulder and I thought I heard him say, “I will.”


End file.
